True love's kiss?
by kristina5454
Summary: Natsu walk's into the guild one day looking sick. He claims that it will pass in a few days, the problem is that it doesn't. When Natsu suddenly falls unconscious and into a coma the guild has 24 hours to find out who Natsu love's. If they don't he dies, after all true love's kiss can save anyone. Natsu x Gray Gratsu pairing.


**Hey everyone! There will be mainly one pairing which is strictly Natsu x Gray and no I won't pair them with anyone else. Other pairings such as Lucy x Loke might be mentioned a few times, but i'm not sure yet. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IT IS OWNED BY HIRO (CRIES)**

(3rd person POV)

Everyone in the guild was quietly sitting, something that was rare in the guild nowadays. The reason for this was because a certain pink haired fire-mage was not at the guild that morning when usually he show's up first.

Gray was unconsciously stripping while sitting with Team Natsu, Lucy was talking to Loke who used his power to get through the gate, Erza was munching on a strawberry cake while glaring at Gray for stripping and even Happy was here claiming Natsu told him to come to the guild without him.

Erza put down her fork and glared at Gray with a dark aura before yelling out "GRAY PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES BEFORE I BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T WALK". Gray looked fearfully at Erza squeaking a "Yes ma'am" before running off to find his clothes.

All of a sudden the guild doors opened rather quietly and in came a pale looking Natsu. Mirajane glanced at Natsu concerned before asking "Natsu are you alright?"

He looked at her quietly before giving his usual grin before answering back with a "Of course Mira I'm just a little sick, I'm sure it will pass in a few days" he said convincingly. "Are you sure flame-brain?" Gray asked a little worry on his face.

"Yes I'm sure Ice Princess, why do you care, worried?" He smirked. Gray tried to hide his blush and mumbled a barely audible "No of course not" while glancing down. Natsu looked surprised and went over to the bar.

"Mira can I get a water please?" She looked worried before saying "Water? Don't you usually get a fire drink?" Natsu looked up at her wearily, giving a tired smile "Yeah but water's just fine today, thank you." Mira finished cleaning the glass she had in her hands and got his drink ready saying "Alright then".

Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu came over to him while holding a paper. "Hey Natsu, wanna do a mission?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

He slowly glanced up- opening his mouth to answer when his eyes rolled back into his head and he falls out of his seat. Gray acted quickly and caught him. "NATSU?!" everyone yelled. "What the hell happened here?" A booming voice was heard.

"Hello Master, Natsu here came into the guild a few minutes ago but had collapsed just now." Erza stated professionally while concern shown in her eyes.

Gray, holding Natsu bridal style looked over at the master "what should we do?"

Master looked down thinking for a moment then answered back saying "We should bring him to Porlyuisca (I dont know how to spell it) and she can check him, he's getting paler by the second."

This cause everyone to look down and saw that indeed, he was as white as a sheet. Gray had emotions swirling in his eyes, finally settling on determination and denial. Determination to make Natsu better again, and denial because he was thinking of how Natsu was actually pretty cute.

'No Gray no, I hate flame-brain he's just my rival and nothing more' Gray thought to himself. -ay, -ray, -Gray! Gray was shocked back into reality to see Erza in front of his face. "What are you doing we need to hurry and get Natsu to Porlyuisca" Erza stated with her hands crossed in front of her.

Gray looked at Natsu and silently cursed himself for zoning out. Gray picked up Natsu and started running out the guild with Team Natsu and the master trailing behind.

TIME SKIP-

After Natsu was somewhat stable and in bed everyone was silently gathered outside the room. "What can we do?" Lucy asked while looking at Porlyuica for answers.

Porlyuisca looked at each of them and wondered how to word out what she was going to say. "Mister Dragneel had a spell put onto him that gives him 24 hours left to live" everyone just stood shocked for a minute until Gray shouted "What do you mean only 24 hours to live?!" he looked panicked at Porlyuisca.

"There is but one thing that can break this spell" she said seriously. Team Natsu looked at her curiously while the Master caught a knowing look in his eyes.

"True Love's Kiss"

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE! I decided to make this a chapter story meaning it won't be a one-shot anymore! I'm hopefully gonna update soon but review and please give me some ideas on what should happen in future chaps. BTW this is only grayxnatsu sorry NaLu fans!**


End file.
